TE: BD: Spotlight Extra 3  Underfist
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: *Takes Place imminently after Spotlight Extra 2: Neo Z-Fighters* It's been 5 days since The newly formed Neo Z-Fighters rescued Mandy. After that both Billy and Mandy were exiled for Neo Earth by the World Government never to return again.
1. Chapter 1

Terra Earth Blaze Drive: Spotlight Extra 3 - Underfist

Opening Theme: Blaze out by Psychic Lover

Link:

Takes Place imminently after Spotlight Extra 2: Neo Z-Fighters It's been 5 days since The newly formed Neo Z-Fighters rescued Mandy. After that both Billy and Mandy were exiled for Neo Earth by the World Government never to return again. Shock in disbelief Irwin a member of Underfist head to the ruined remind of the compound where Mandy was last seen in order to fine some answers.

"Hey Irwin I doubt you'll fine anything around the place have been throne apart by the Neo Earth Rebellion" said Hoss Delgado. 

"But I have to fine out that what Mindy said is true about the World Government exiling both Billy and Mandy" said Irwin. 

"Whatever happine must have angered the World Government enough to exile them both from the planet, I have gone to Endsvile and both families of Billy and Mandy are not there anymore" said Skarr. 

"Hey what's Exile mean?" said Fred Fredburger 

"Exile means to be away from one's home while either being explicitly refused permission to return and/or being threatened by prison or death upon return. It can be a form of punishment." said Skarr. 

"Don't worry Irwin my dad won't let anything happine to him or Mandy so you shouldn't worry your self to death" said Jeff the Spider. 

(BGM: Metal Gear Solid - Encounter) 

Just then a Battle Droid appeared out of Nowhere and open fire "Look Intruders! Blast them" said one of the Battle Droids 

"I think we overstated our welcome" Skarr. 

"Then it's time high time we make out get away" said Hoss as a drill tank came out of the ground and everyone got on board and went underground. And then a huge man appeared out of 

"Go fine them I seems to know about the girl who escape here a year ago" said the huge man. 

"But sir that girl and his friend got exiled by the World Government" said one Battle Droid. 

"I don't care! FINE THEM NOW!" said the Huge man. 

"Roger, Roger" said 8 of the Battle Droids. 

8 Hours later while underground inside their Drill Tank 

"It's been 8 hours and they are still looking for us?" said Skarr. 

"Does guys must have done something to Mandy to force her to leave Neo Earth, But why take Billy along I understand Grim but Billy?" said Irwin. 

"It's not safe for us to be on this Planet anymore, we must take the Fist Jet to Exia Earth maybe we'll fine Billy and Mandy there" said Hoss. 

"You really think they'll be somewhere on Exia Earth?" said Irwin. 

"We won't know until we get there" said Hoss.

3 days later Underfist leave Neo Earth to it's sister Planet Exia Earth from there they set up base in a Old abandon subway Station in New New York City.

"So any luck finding Billy and Mandy?" said Skarr.

"Nope and I don't think we'll fine them alone, I was think we should ask others to join Underfist" said Jeff the Spider.

"No offense in your idea but who would join us we're not like those Avengers or the JLA" said Skarr. 

"Well I already set up a Facebook page on Irwin Laptop" said Jeff the Spider. 

"Now who would notice that on Facebook?" said Skarr.

At another Part of New New York at the Planet Express Delivery boy Fry and Bender are on the Planet Express' Facebook page when the came across the Underfist page. 

"Hey Fry check this out" said Bender as Fry read on. 

"For those who wish to join Underfist Click here to and the come to this subway station in lower Manhattan" said Fry. 

"Hey lets go there later on after work and check these guys out" said Bender.

Elsewhere in Springfield USA inside Springfield High "Millhouse who got rejected by 55th time and was mopping as he seen her brother Bart Simpson. 

"Lisa turned you down for a Date again?" said Bart. 

"It was the 55th since grades School" said Millhouse. 

"I have something to get your mind off of Lisa for awhile I found this on Facebook" said Bart as he shows Millhouse the Underfist page. 

"Underfist? That's in New New York and we're in Springfield" said Millhouse. 

"I knew that, we'll take the take bullet Train to the big apple after School" said Bart. 

Now in Quahog, Rhode Island a big, boisterous, lovable oaf named Peter Griffin along with his buds Cleveland Brown (Before he moved back to his hometown), Glenn Quagmire and Joe Swanson. where on Lois's Laptop as they where on Facebook. 

"Hey guys looks like something new turned up in the NNYC" said Peter. 

"Underfist what's that?" said Quagmire 

"I don't know I say we head to New New York and see for ourselves" said Peter. 

"Wait a sec Peter what if this turn out to be a pedophile" said Brain. 

"That's why we're taking Meg along" said Peter. 

"Why me?" said Meg

Bart, Nelson and Millhouse made it to New New York and followed the directions to the old abandon Subway station. 

"Well this is the Place" Said Nelson. 

"Hey you guys saw that Face book page also?" said Fry. 

"Hey who are you guys?" said Bart when Lisa came from behind.

"So this is why you, Nelson, and Millhouse came here" said Lisa. 

"Lisa, Sherie, Terie, Allison and Jessica?" said Millhouse. "Okay who Snitched on us?" said Bart. 

"It was him!" all of the girls pointed out to Martin Prince. 

"Hey fellas they asked where you guys were going at this hour so" just then Nelson grabbed Martin and threw him into a can and close the lid and kicked it down a block. 

"Hey How many people saw that Face book Page?" said Peter. 

"So you're here for the same thing" said Fry. 

"Yeah but I think it's a set up by some pedophile" said Brain. 

"You mean some sex crazed perv could be hiding inside there?" said Fry 

"Only one way to fine that out" just the Bender grabbed Meg and pushed her inside. Now inside Meg walked around 

"Hello is anyone here." said Meg. Just then Jeff the Spider appeared. 

"Hey there miss" said Jeff the Spider. 

As Meg screams Leela kicks the doors open "Okay Pedo-freak drop the freak!" said Leela. 

"I'm a freak look at you, You have one eye!" said Meg. 

"There's no Pedophile in here it's a Giant Talking Spider" said Lisa. 

"Whoa looks like that Face book page attracted a small band of Teenagers, A one eye chick, and a bunch of goof-offs and a Robot." said Hoss 

"Hey I'm a cop of the Quahog PD buster!" said Joe. 

"BART!" Homer yelled as he walked right in 

"Why you little-" Homer grabs Bart by the Neck and began to struggle him 

"How dare you met some Pedophile on the Internet and Endanger your sister!" said Homer. 

"Pedophile? Sir who do you think we are like Mi-" just then Fry waved a pole at Skarr's face. 

"Go ahead and say that name I dare you." said Fry 

"Wait, Wait lets her these guys out first and you there stop choking your own son. You're worst then Peter with Meg" said Brain. 

"Okay, Okay" said homer as he let go of Bart's Neck. 

"Besides I'm a cop even if there was a Pedophile I would have Busted the perv and hand him over to the NNYPD" said Joe.

The members of Underfist explain to their new friends about what happine on Neo Earth and for their reason for coming here. 

"So Your two friend Billy and Mandy were exiled from their home planet" said Professor Farnsworth. 

"So Irwin has a thing for Mandy kinda like how I have a thing for Lisa here." said Millhouse 

"So you think that Billy and Mandy could be on Exia Earth, How would you know if they would be on Planet Terra, Corneria or Planet Pokemon?" said Homer. 

"Why do you know where they are now Mr. Simpson?" said Irwin. 

"Well Hmmmm" said Homer. 

"You don't know, don't go and waste the boy's time and getting his hopes up" said Cleveland. 

"Hey I get it now you guys trying to recruit people to join Underfist" said Peter. 

"So you guys are like some Hero Team like the JLA and the Avengers?" said Homer? 

"YES!" said Fred Fredburger. 

"Does that mean we get to wear those Uniforms like you guys do?" said Fry. 

"YES!" said Fred Fredburger. 

"Cool! Sign me up!" said Fry. 

"Wait a sec what's in it for each of us?" said Leela. 

"I know someone who can help me give new members some formal Training" said Hoss. 

"Thanks but I know how to fight" said Leela.

"But do the people of Exia Earth know about Haki?" Hoss asked

"Come agian?" Leela asked 

"Whatever this Haki is you're signing up along with Fry and Bender. As for me I could help redo the Fist Jet and the Fist Drill Tank oh yes." said Professor Farnsworth. 

"Huh?" said Leela. 

"Anyone need a doctor then I'm your Lobster" said Dr. Zoidberg. 

"I'll let Bart and Lisa join under one conduction" said Homer. 

"What kind" said Skarr. 

"Let me join as well" said Homer. 

"Hell I wanna join just to make a name for myself" said Peter. 

"Fine you guys got yourselves a deal" said Hoss. 

"Okay everyone let's remember who are the founding members of Underfist that would be Hoss, Skarr, Jeff, Fred and Irwin." said Joe.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Terra Earth Blaze Drive: Spotlight Extra 3 - Underfist Part 2

Opening Theme: Blaze out by Psychic Lover

Link:

6 days The Founding Members along with their new members have transform this old abandon Subway Station into a suitable HQ for them. Each member have been give their own outfit some have their customize in order to suit them perfectly. Not to mention the new members have been given some combat training even if most of already know how to fight.

A day had pass as the Members of Underfist are met with the C.I.A Hoss asked "Now what do the C.I.A want with us for?"

The CIA Agent sat down and said "It's Hard for me to ask this but we been informed that a prison break is about to begin and since the Neo Z-Fighters are out in space we're not able to contact them at this time. Then Director Bullock notice your team's Facebook Page and send me to New New York to ask for you help if or when this Prison Break starts."

"Would this have anything to do with the 2nd Shadow Rage War?" Leela asked

"Yes, You're Correct Since the end of the 2nd Shadow Rage War after being tip by former KND Operatives S.H.I.E.L.D has been ordered to track down and arrest the remaining members of the Delightful Henchmen. Names includes The Toilenator, Jimmy Nixon McGarfield, Common Cold, Count Spankulot, Knightbrace, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Principal Smelling and Principal Sauerbraten. A Month earlier Knightbrace was seen on Planet Terra in Dreamcity but he was gun down by a Unknown Sniper. Anyway S.H.I.E.L.D Manages to arrest some of the Henchmen while some gone into hiding and the rest went underground."

"Okay mister if we do this their one condition, Underfist will do things our way, we don't follow orders from you guys or S.H.I.E.L.D, You tell Fury that for me." Hoss said

"Deal I'll let Nick Fury know"

Meanwhile inside a Remote prison complex Patton Drilovsky walk down the hall went he come across one of the prisoners Chef Pierre the leader of the Ice Cream Men

"Pierre we need to talk according to Micheal Dias Knightbrace said that Father has something sealed within that Pipe of his. Also I hear a rumor about a Project called Project: Ragnarok since you and Principal Smelling are closed to father and since Principal Smelling is still at large I need to know what is this Project: Ragnarok is and who is in charge of it?" Patton said

"Patton Drilovsky it's been 3 in a half years since I last saw you, So long that I forgotten that codename you once went by. Anyway I wouldn't worry your head about this Project: Ragnarok. I just be in contact with a Mr. McCullen he me told that Smelling plans to deliver us from the strangle hold on the United Order of Nations. In return we show our full loyalty to "Him" Chef Pierre said

"Him? Him who? The Red guy who fought the Powerpuff Girls?" Patton asked

"And who said anything about that him? can you sense it Patton?" Chef Pierre asked

Patton since a couple of power Levels heading toward the Prison, outside Shadow Knights appeared and rushes the Guards. Two of them are in the Control room. And then the alarm goes off

On the Planet Express Ship Leela gets a distress signal "Looks like the guy wasn't kidding guys. We have two Prison Breaks" Leela said

"Here's the Plan we'll split up in two groups Irwin you'll lead on group while the rest of his head to that Remote prison complex" Hoss said

At the Island prison Mr. Fizz along with his Soda Control Cops recovered their weapons

"Men soon we shall take revenge on those who helped S.H.I.E.L.D throw us in here." Mr. Fizz said

Watching from a corner Numbuh 2 aka Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. "Oh great just who are these guys and why are they freeing the Delightful Henchmen"

Just then Hoagie was punched into the opening by an unknown villain and Mr. Fizz turned around "Numbuh 2 you grown and you lost weight."

Hoagie gets up a wipe the Blood off his lips "Okay Mister Fizz who help you guys break out of prison?"

"I'm not permitted to say, even a mention of the group's name would mean my own death. How did you think that Knightbrace met his end? For he has broken one of their rules." Mr. Fizz said

As 4 Soda Control Cops charges in on Hoagie A Axe spins towards the Soda Control Cops The Axe slams in one of the Soda Control Cop's Head.

"Who throw the Axe!" Mr. Fizz said

Bart Simpson is his custom Made Underfist Uniform jumps down "Yo what's happening?"

"I know you, You're the Yellow Brat, Bart Simpson I heard you have to be doubt with?" Mr. Fizz said

"And who told you that Seymour?" Bart asked

Before Mr. Fizz could pull the Trigger Bart stood behind him "Hey soda jerk? what's you shooting at?"

Mr. Fizz Turned around and see Bart behind him "How did you get behind me?"

A glyph appears below Mr. Fizz "What is this?" Lisa fires a Arrow toward the Glyph

"**Serpent Arrow**!"

Bart jumps away from the Glyph as it blows up causing Mr. Fizz to Scream in pain

"You're Bart Simpson I have a bone to pick with you?" Hoagie said

"What for?" Bart asked

"Back when I was with the Kids Next Door you spray painted Numbuh 1 sucks on the Billboard. Who do you think you are?" Hoagie demanded

"I apologize for my Brother making a mockery of your friend Hoagie isn't?" Lisa said

"You know my real name?" Hoagie asked

"What's so great about Numbuh 1 anyway where was he when the 2nd Shadow Rage War started. Some Mobian Rabbit from Planet Terra named Micheal had to be the one who went off with Father's head." Bart said

Hoagie got up in Bart's face "Just stop right there Simpson, Micheal explain the reason behind Father reason for declaring war on the Kids Next Door. As we all know throughout history wars can offer kill people both kids and Adults alike. We all found that out the hard way during the war both Kids and Adult died all because of one man who started a war just because he want one lame Pipe! Numbuh 3 saw 7 KND Operatives from Japan die in front of her. She wasn't the same after that she stop calling herself Numbuh 3 stated that Numbuh 3 have died when she witness the deaths of those 7 Japanese KND Operatives as they all shielded her from her attackers. With last act of adult tyranny Father have scared us Veteran KND Operatives for life. All because that jerk wanted his goddamnm Pipe back! Besides that even if he managed to force Numbuh 1 to come back to Exia Earth there may not have been a KND Left to save so Micheal took it upon himself to stop Father, thank god he did that."

"Chill man, I didn't know the News Papers never expained to everyone why he started that War." Bart said

"That's Because Numbuh 5 decided to classify all knowledge of Father's reason for starting that Damn war from the press. She said that many KND Operatives been traumatized already and there's no need to make things worst for them." Hoagie explained

"It's been said the war has made the worst out of people. But What's so special about some dumb old Pipe anyway." Lisa asked herself

One of the Soda Control Cop spoke "You're wrong! It wasn't just some dumb old Pipe that was taken from Father it's the key too-"

a Bullet hit's the Soda Control Cop in the back of his head. As the Smoker clears Mr. Fizz who is Bleeding on one side of his face handing his Laser gun in his right hand.

How dare you! None shall know what has been seal into the Pipe not even these 3." Mr. Fizz yelled

Lisa looked more mad then sad "You monster how could you? That man was one of your subrogates how could you shoot him?"

"He works for me, I warn my men if anyone...what was that Street word for ratting...Snitch I'll put a bullet in their heads. and it seems that I need to make example out of one of them." Mr. Fizz wipes the blood from his face

"I don't care what you told them, It's never right to shoot someone like that." Lisa yelled

Mr. Fizz yelled "Don't tell me what's right here!"

Just then Millhouse drop kick Mr. Fizz in the face "No one raise a gun at my Lisa!" Mr. Fizz has been send flying into a wall.

Nelson toss one Ice Cream and pile Drive him another one into the ground breaking his neck. Mr. Fizz gets up and now is bleeding from his nose. "Who are you yellow belly Teenagers?"

"We're apart of Underfist." Bart said

"X-Men wannabes! You'll never stop Project Ragnarok!" Mr. Fizz and his Soda Control Cops took off.

Stewie contact Bart and the others "Yeah?" Bart asked

Stewie said "I just wanted to asked how's the weather over there and GET OFF THAT FUCKING ISLAND!"

Just then a water Pillar burst out of the ground. "Ay Caranba"

"Abandon Island" Millhouse Screamed

Bart and the others hop on board the Fist Drill Tank, The Tank dives under water and the Island sinks into the sea.

Now inside the Fist Tank "What is Fizz meant by Project Ragnarok" Hoagie said

"And what did he mean by Wannabe X-Men we're not Mutants and one of us is a Mutant but she doesn't have special Powers"

"Ragnarok? It's sound like something based on Norse Mythology. Just what is this group up too?" Lisa asked

Meanwhile inside a Remote prison complex Patton fines himself getting punched out by The Hall Squad members

One of the Hall Squad Members kicks Patton in his chest "Pay back time asshole!" Patton is slammed into a wall

Charity thrusts forward with her spear striking one of the Hall Squad Members in his face. "**Shunjinsou!**"

Peter jumps into the scene "Hey The Hall Squad we're here to kick your ass!"

Hoss aims his Arm Cannon at The Hall Sqaud "I don't like to raise my weapons at living people but in this case I'll make exceptions. Stand down and you'll might get out of this with getting your butts handed to you?"

"Fuck you Bionic Commando rip off!" One of the The Hall Squad members charges in raising a laser knife at Hoss

"Don't say I warned ya" Hoss fires his Arm Cannon A Yellow Plasma beam hits the The Hall Squad Member's hand blowing it up.

"That's freaking sweet you don't see that on Bionic Commando." Peter said

Leela dives down with a kick to one of the Hall Squad members chest followed by a spin kick sending the guy into 5 Hall Squad members then Peter grabs two Hall Squad members as they tried to get away "Get back here you bastards. Hey Joe I have two of them."

Joe hand cuffs the two Hall Squad members "You two give other Hall Monitors a bad name!"

Loud speaks while Peter and Homer cover their ears "HEY WAKE UP YOU'RE SAFE!"

Joe screamed

Peter said "Oh my ears!"

Homer yelled "This kid to sooooo loud!"

"That's why his friends called him Loud Kiddington for heh, heh." said Bender

Patton covers Loud's mouth as he struggles to get up "Enough I can hear you."

Hoss helps Patton on to his feet "You're a lucky guy Patton those guys almost killed you"

Patton said "You have my thanks, Are you guys with S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Skarr said "We're not with S.H.I.E.L.D, The C.I.A ask for our help."

"We call ourselves Underfist." Jeff the Spider said

Patton asked "Why would the CIA asked a Anit-underword team Neo Earth to help stop the Delightful Henchmen from escaping?"

"So you heard of us." Hoss said

"Excuse me but not all of us are from Neo Earth, Only the founding members are the rest are from Exia Earth like you." said Fry

"I seen a Facebook Page but I was thinking it's some sex craze perv thinking he'll get lucky by luring kids into a trap." Patton said

"You too?" Skarr said

"What do you expect Skarr Pedophiles offer use the Internet too" Brain said

"And no one where cares what you have to say Brian." Quagmire said

"Stop Butting in Damnit!" Brain and Quagmire starting punching each other. and then gunshot rangs

"Time out" said both Brain and Quagmire

"Who fire that" Leela demanded

Jimmy Nixon McGarfield came out of the shadows while holding a crest "Servants from the Gates of Hell come forth!"

The Crest lights up and goat-headed demons appeared from the ground

"Who are you and where did you get the Devil's Crest?" Jessica demanded

"I know him, He's 4th grade "President-for-life" Jimmy Nixon McGarfield" Patton said

"4th grade "President-for-life" isn't he a little too old for the 4th Grade?" Leela said

"He must have been held back for 4 years." Fry said

"Attack! hold these misfits off while we make our escape from here!"

"Oh crap, We're boned" Said Bender

"No we're not, allow me to deal with them." Jessica hands light as she summons a Valkryie "Now! Venge Sword!" The Valkryie rushes in and with one swing beheads the goat-headed demons

Jessica then jumps in mid air spreads her arms apart and shines a ray of light from her chest "Arch Angel!" The Reminding goat-headed demons are turn into vapor by the Ray of light."

"Hey does Rev Lovejoy knows his daughter can do that?" Homer asked

"Why are you asking us for we never met her father as of yet." Peter asked

"I don't know what's this Devil's Crest is but Jimmy Nixon McGarfield and those other guys got away." Everyone see a helicopter taking off.

"This is not over until one side is destroyed." Patton said

Now back at Underfist HQ Bart and the others informs the reason about what Mr. Fizz said to them.

"Project Ragnarok, What was Father planning?" Hoss said

"We don't think that Father has anything to do with this Project Ragnarok you brought mention."

Peter asked "So the CIA knows something we don't?"

CIA Agent said "We would have but the agent we sent to go undercover have died during the 2nd Shadow Rage War so we're back to square 1"

"What about Hoagie and Patton those guys saw them with us." Millhouse asked

"Hoss allow us to join Underfist since you guys are up against Delightful Henchmen you're gonna need our help since we fought their kind before when we were apart of the Kids Next Door" Patton said

"Just you two?" Hoss asked

"We know others who are willing to join you guys." Patton said

"Very well then tell them where to fine and we'll give them the 411 about us." Hoss said

"Wait Does this mean we have to put our Sreach for Billy and Mandy on hold?' Irwin asked

"Yes Irwin!"

"!"

End for now


End file.
